Skarby wulkanu/I/12
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Debjut poszukiwaczki złota. Edith i Jane Edgerton, przyjechawszy do Dawson City, udały się wprost do szpitala. Edith, przywitana po ojcowsku przez doktora Pilcox, stanęła niezwłocznie na swem stanowisku bez żadnego niepokoju i zakłopotania, jak gdyby opuściła je wczoraj. Jane tymczasem, dążąc do swego celu, wyrobiła sobie natychmiast pozwolenie w zarządzie na polowanie, rybołówstwo i eksploatację za cenę dziesięciu dolarów, poczem kupiła sobie strój i narzędzia poszukiwacza złota. Do szpitala wróciła przebrana od stóp do głów. Włosy zgarnęła wysoko na głowie, przykrywając je kapeluszem filcowym, na nogi wdziała grube, podkute trzewiki; przyodziała się w bluzę i spodnie z grubej, trwałej tkaniny. W stroju tym zatraciła swój wygląd kobiecy, stając się podobną do młodego, zwinnego chłopca. Kuzynki spożyły śniadanie pospołu, poczem, nie pokazując po sobie wzruszenia, które odczuwały obie, pocałowały się jak zwykle, i podczas gdy Edith wracała do swoich chorych, Jane ruszyła w drogę pełną niespodzianek i przygód. Z informacyj zasięgniętych w mieście przy załatwianiu sprawunków wywnioskowała, że nie ma poco iść na południe, ani też na wschód. W tych bowiem kierunkach znajdowały się okolice najbogatsze, a co za tem idzie najbardziej poszukiwane. Mogłaby je przebiegać długo, zanim znalazłaby zakątek nieeksploatowany, któryby opłacił jej zabiegi. Na zachodzie tymczasem rzeczki i potoki były mniej znane i konkurencja była mniejsza. Może w tym kierunku natrafi na działkę dotąd nieeksploatowaną i niezbyt oddaloną od miasta. Jane Edgerton, licząc na swoją szczęśliwa gwiazdę, wyruszyła z Dawson City na zachód i z kilofem i sakwą na plecach szła wzdłuż lewego brzegu Yukonu. Dokąd dążyła, nie wiedziała sama. Szła prosto przed siebie z postanowieniem zatrzymania się przy pierwszej lepszej rzece, zagradzającej jej drogę, dla zbadania jej brzegów. Około piątej po południu nie natrafiwszy na żaden potok prócz zwykłych strumieni, zmęczona przysiadła, aby się nieco pożywić. Od czasu wyjścia z miasta do tej chwili nie spotkała żywej duszy. Okolica była cicha i pusta. Po skończonym skromnym posiłku miała już wyruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy niespodziewanie odgłos nadjeżdżającego wózka od strony Dawson City zwrócił jej uwagę. Był to prosty wóz chłopski, nakryty płótnem i zaprzężony w jednego rączego konia. Na ławeczce przymocowanej sznurkami ponad osią, siedział rubaszny człowiek o twarzy czerwonej i jowjalnej, klaskając wesoło z bata. Ponieważ droga zaczęła się wznosić w tem miejscu, wózek musiał zwolnić biegu i Jane usłyszała poza sobą wstrzymany tętent konia i tarcie kół, poczem głos nieco gruby lecz wesoły odezwał się do niej. – E – malcze, co robisz tutaj? Na te słowa wymówione w języku angielskim bardzo zrozumiałym, ale z akcentem dla ucha anglosaskiego niezmiernie komicznym, Jane odwróciła się i zmierzyła swego rozmówcę wzrokiem spokojnym. – A pan? – spytała. Rubaszny człowiek zaśmiał się. – Bon Diou! – zawołał, dodając do swej cudzoziemskiej wymowy akcent marsylski – czy nie widzisz, młody trzpiocie! Patrzcie, jak śmiało odzywa się do przechodniów. Może należysz do policji, mój mały? – A pan? – rzekła znowu Jane Edgerton. – „A pan” – powtórzył żartobliwie woźnica. – Czy nie umiesz powiedzieć nic innego?… A może należy się panu przedstawić?… – Dlaczegożby nie? – odparła Jane napoły z uśmiechem. – Nic prostszego – rzekł wesoły osobnik, podcinając zlekka konia. – Mam honor przedstawić się jako Marius Rouveyre, najznaczniejszy kupiec z Fort Cudahy. Teraz twoja kolej, nieprawdaż? – Jan Edgerton, poszukiwacz. Wózek zatrzymał się na dobre, gdyż Marius Rouveyre z wielkiego zdziwienia pociągnął mocno lejce, poczem je wypuścił z rąk, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. – Poszukiwacz! – wymawiał, jąkając się wśród śmiechu. – Poszukiwacz, pécairé!… Chceszże dać się zjeść przez wilki?… A odkądże jesteś poszukiwaczem, jak mówisz? – Od trzech godzin – odpowiedziała Jane Edgerton, czerwieniąc się z gniewu. – Jestem jednak już przeszło dwa miesiące w drodze, a przecież wilki mnie nie zjadły, zdaje mi się. – Prawda – przyznał jowjalny Marius tonem poważnym. – Prawda, że ten mały przyszedł aż tutaj… Nie przeszkadza to, że wybrałeś sobie kiepskie rzemiosło… Biedny!… Wiesz, twoja twarz podoba mi się… pomimo, że zanadto się stawiasz… Potrzeba mi właśnie subjekta i jeżeli chcesz zająć jego miejsce… Lepsze to zajęcie niż poszukiwacza! – Subjekt? – spytała Jane. – Subjekt od czego? – Od wszystkiego – rzekł Marius Rouveyre. – Zajmuję się wszelkim handlem. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić nawet, co jest w tych skrzyniach. Nici, igły, szpilki, sznurki, szynki, papier listowy, kiełbasy, gorsety, konserwy, podwiązki, tytoń, ubrania kobiece i męskie, rondle, obuwie etc. Prawdziwy bazar! W tem pudełku jest cylinder, jedyny, który będzie istniał w Fort Cudahy. Będę go wynajmował na każde wesele i wróci mi tysiąckrotnie jego cenę. Będzie musiał pasować na wszystkie głowy!… W tym innym, suknia… suknia balowa… dekoltowana… ostatniej mody paryskiej, mój kochany! – Czy rzeczy te mają tu nabywców? – Czy mają nabywców? – Będą mi wyrywali tę suknię! Kto pierwszy znajdzie duży kawałek złota, ofiaruje go swej małżonce, aby zaćmiła wszystkich na wieczorach tanecznych w Fort Cudahy… Ale to są wszystkie rzeczy błahe. Poważne zaś są w innych pakach… szampan, wódka, etc. Nie mogę nastarczyć z ich dostawą… No, jakże? przyjmujesz moją propozycję? Cztery dolary dziennie z mieszkaniem i strawą. – Nie, panie – odpowiedziała szczerze Jane Edgerton. – Dziękuję panu, ale pójdę swoją drogą. – Zła droga, mały, zła droga – mówił Marius Rouveyre z przekonaniem. – Wiem, co to poszukiwanie złota, spraktykowałem je na sobie. – Pan był poszukiwaczem? – Przecież! jak wszyscy tutaj. Zaczyna się od tego. Ale na sto jednemu się udaje, dwu nic na tem nie wygrywa, dziesięciu wraca w nędzniejszym stanie niż przedtem, reszta zostawia tu swą skórę… O mało nie należałem do ich liczby! – Doprawdy? – rzekła Jane, żądna zawsze dowiedzenia się czegoś. – Jak mnie widzisz żywego, mój mały – ciągnął dalej Marius. – Jestem marynarzem z Marsylji, we Francji. Zarabiałem już w pięciu częściach świata, kiedy pozwoliłem się naciągnąć przez łotra, którego miałem nieszczęście spotkać w Vancouver, gdy byłem tam dla postoju. Słuchając go, zdawało się, że dość się schylić, aby znaleźć kawałek złota wielki jak głowa. Pojechaliśmy oba. Oczywiście zarobek cały poszedł na tę podróż, i również oczywiście znalazłem tu nędzę. Miałem już tylko skórę na kościach i sakiewka moja nie była tłustsza ode mnie, kiedy nicpoń ten opuścił mnie dla nowej ofiary. Zastanowiłem się wtedy nad sobą, a ponieważ Marius nie jest głupszy od innych, więc prędko zrozumiał, że wszystko, co zarabia poszukiwacz w Klondike, pozostaje w Klondike w kabaretach, spelunkach i sklepach, gdzie sprzedają po sto franków, to co warte sto sous. Postanowiłem przeto zostać szynkarzem i kupcem i przyklaskuję swojemu pomysłowi – zakończył Marius Rouveyre, bijąc się po brzuchu z zadowoleniem – bo moja sakiewka i ja zaokrągliły się równocześnie! Tak rozmawiając dojechali do szczytu wyniosłości. Marius zatrzymał wózek. – Ostatecznie, nie zgadzasz się? – Stanowczo nie – rzekła Jane Edgerton. – Źle robisz – westchnął Marius, który popuścił cugle koniowi. Ale prawie natychmiast wózek zatrzymał się znowu. – Nie powiedzą, że zostawiłem cię, abyś nocował pod gołem niebem. Marius jest dość bogaty, ażeby przygarnąć takiego młodego chłopca, jak ty. Dokąd idziesz? – Powiedziałem panu: przed siebie. – Przed siebie!… przed siebie!… Możesz iść długo przed siebie. Niema ani jednego większego potoku przed Fort Cudahy. Czy chcesz, abym cię tam zawiózł? – Wozem? – Wozem. – Oczywiście… przyjmuję z wdzięcznością – odpowiedziała Jane zachwycona propozycją. – Prędko zatem… wsiadaj!… głupi kto odmawia. Dzięki temu szczęśliwemu zdarzeniu podróż Jane skróciła się o wiele, tem bardziej, że koń biegł przyśpieszonym kłusem. Czwartego czerwca o spóźnionej wprawdzie godzinie, stanęli przed magazynem Mariusa Rouveyre. Kupiec nie omieszkał ponownie namawiać Jane Edgerton, aby została u niego. W ciągu półtorej doby, z nią spędzonej, sympatja, którą był powziął dla niej od pierwszej chwili, zwiększyła się jeszcze. Naleganie jednak nie odniosło skutku. Jane, trwając w swym zamiarze, wyruszyła nazajutrz rankiem. Dopływ Yukonu zagrodził jej niebawem drogę. Zawróciła więc na południo-zachód i nie znając nawet nazwy tego dopływu, udała się wzwyż prawego brzegu. Szła dzień cały w tym kierunku. Droga jednak nie była równa. Ciągnęła się to wzdłuż dopływu, to oddalała się od niego, omijając pagórki, zasłaniające potok, który ukazywał się tylko u krańca wąwozów, staczających się po pochyłości mniej lub więcej prostopadłej. Jane starannie badała każdy wąwóz, w nadziei, że może natrafi na miejsce szczęśliwe, przeoczone przez tych, którzy ją poprzedzili. Ale dzień dobiegał końca bez żadnego wyniku. Cały grunt był zajęty, lub poznaczony słupami, świadczącemi, że jest czyjąś własnością. Działki następowały po działkach bez przerwy. Pozostały tylko kawałki ziemi jałowe lub niedostępne. Jane zresztą nie dziwiła się wcale swemu niepowodzeniu, widząc zewsząd pracę rąk ludzkich. Poszukiwacze, którzy zajęli tę okolicę, musieli wykorzystać jej bogactwa i nieprawdopodobną było rzeczą, aby najmniejszy kawałek złota uszedł ich uwagi. Pozostawało więc tylko iść dalej i to dotąd, dopóki to będzie konieczne. Nad wieczorem napotkała nowy wąwóz. Zapuściła się weń, jak to była czyniła dotąd, i obejrzała starannie grunt dokoła. Wąwóz ten miał dzikszy wygląd, niż inne mu podobne i dochodził do rzeki licznemi zakrętami. Uszedłszy sto kroków, Jane straciła drogę z oczu i znalazła się na wąskiej ścieżce wśród wysokich ścian skalistych, poprzecinanych szerokiemi i głębokiemi szczelinami. Stała właśnie nad jedną z nich, chcąc ją przekroczyć, gdy na zakręcie ścieżki, o dwadzieścia metrów od niej, ujrzała człowieka, na którego widok zadrżała. Był to rodzaj olbrzyma, kolos z rozczochranemi włosami, około sześciu stóp wysokości. Włosy te, barwy rudej spadały na czoło grubemi, kręconemi kosmykami, nadawały mu wyraz zwierzęcy, spotęgowany jeszcze resztą postaci. Nos spłaszczony, uszy odstające, wargi mięsiste, ręce pokryte rudym włosem, nogi wystające z podartego obuwia, nad którem wisiały strzępy podartych spodni – wszystko to wskazywało na zwierzę ludzkie i to zwierzę władające niezwykłą siłą. Jane Edgerton i kolos, spostrzegłszy się wzajemnie, stanęli na swych miejscach. Kolos zdawał się zastanawiać, o ile zastanawiać się umiał. Poczem ruszył w dalszą drogę krokiem ciężkim i twardym. W miarę jak zbliżał się, Jane ogarnął większy lęk. W ciągu kilku sekund kolos znalazł się na brzegu szczeliny, na krawędzi której zatrzymała się Jane w celu obronnym. Tu stanął ponownie. Zamiar jego był widoczny. Dziki wyraz oczu krwią nabrzmiałych, grymas ust odkrywający zęby, pięście zaciśnięte do napaści, wszystko wskazywało na szał zbrodni. Jane nastawiła rewolwer. Jak gdyby naigrawając się z broni w tej ręce dziecięcej, kolos ruszył ramionami, zaśmiał się, chwycił raptownie kamień i rzucił go z impetem, a chybiwszy, rzucił się ku szczelinie, którą byłby w stanie przeskoczyć w trzech skokach. Jane oczekiwała spokojnie na przeciwnika, chcąc wystrzelić celnie. Było to jednak zbyteczne. Po pierwszym skoku olbrzym, potknąwszy się o kamień, upadł z jękiem i podnieść się nie mógł. Jane nie mogła zrozumieć, co się stało. Napastnik żył. Jego pierś wznosiła się nierównomiernie, wydając jęki żałosne. Najprostszą rzeczą było, korzystając z tego ubezwładnienia, zawrócić z drogi i uciec jak najśpieszniej. Ale jęk, żałośliwszy od innych, zatrzymał Jane na miejscu. Spojrzała na przeciwnika. Leżał niepodobny do siebie. Mięsiste wargi, zaciśnione, nie miały już zwierzęcego wyrazu; oczy, przed chwilą krwią nabiegłe, wyrażały ból straszny; pięść rozwarta wyciągała się ruchem błagalnym. Przeciwnik, dyszący zbrodnią, przemienił się, jak pod wpływem różdżki czarodziejskiej, w biedaka cierpiącego i słabszego od małego dziecka. – Pozwolisz mi umrzeć tutaj? – rzekł głosem chropowatym w dość poprawnym angielskim języku. Jane nie zawahała się ani chwili. Serce kobiece zadrgało litością, krokiem pewnym zeszła do szczeliny i zaczęła się zbliżać. – Albo chcesz mnie zabić? – jęknął nieszczęśliwy, wodząc rozpaczliwym wzrokiem po broni, którą Jane trzymała w ręku. Jane spokojnie włożyła rewolwer za pas i przysunęła się bliżej. – Co wam się stało? – spytała. – Złamałem sobie coś, na pewno. Tu… tu mnie boli – mówił ranny, pokazując na biodra i prawą nogę. – Dajcie, zobaczę – rzekła Jane, klękając. Delikatnie, ruchem łagodnym, lecz pewnym, podniosła zatłuszczoną bluzę i dół wystrzępionych spodni. – Nie złamaliście sobie nic – oświadczyła po chwili badania. – Jest to tylko zwichnięcie spowodowane fałszywem stąpnięciem. Za kwadrans będzie wam lepiej. I nie zważając na co się naraża zbliżeniem do szerokich dłoni olbrzyma, zaczęła go rozcierać, stosować umiejętny masaż, a nawet położyła mu bańki zapomocą kubka przykręconego do manierki podróżnej, słowem doktór nie byłby się lepiej wywiązał ze swego zadania. To też ranny wrócił prędko do siebie. W przeciągu pół godziny mógł się już podnieść o tyle, że usiadł, opierając się plecami o skałę i zdołał odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytania. – Jak się nazywacie? – odezwała się Jane. Nędznik spojrzał na nią z niesłychanem zdziwieniem. Myśli mu się mąciły na widok tego młodego stworzenia, które chciał zabić a które podążyło mu z pomocą. To też głosem nieśmiałym odpowiedział: – Patrick Richardson. – Czy jesteście Anglikiem, czy Amerykaninem? – Irlandczykiem. – Poszukiwaczem złota? – Nie, panie, kowalem. – Dlaczegoż opuściliście swój kraj i zawód? – Z braku pracy… Nędza – brak chleba… – A tu udało się wam lepiej? – Nie. – Nie znaleźliście działki? – Jakże mogłem jej szukać? Nie rozumiem się na tem. – Więc czego spodziewaliście się? – Wynająć swoje ręce. – I cóż? – Próbowałem. Działki mają już dość robotników. – Gdzie szliście, gdy was spotkałem? – Na wschód, może tam powiedzie się lepiej. – A dlaczegoż chcieliście mnie zabić przed chwilą? – Dla tej samej przyczyny… Umieram z głodu – rzekł Patrick, spuszczając oczy. – Ach! – westchnęła Jane i po krótkiem milczeniu wyciągnęła z sakwy posiłek. – Spożyjcie to. Ale Patrick siedział nieruchomy. Jego wzrok, spoczywający na Jane, mącił się coraz bardziej. Kolos zapłakał. – Jedzcie! – powtórzyła Jane. Tym razem nie potrzeba było nalegać. Biedak rzucił się chciwie na podaną strawę. Podczas gdy jadł, Jane spoglądała na niego. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był to osobnik niezwykle upośledzony. Jego odstające uszy, wystające nadmiernie szczęki jak u murzyna, wskazywały na zupełny brak inteligencji. Ale pomimo swej chęci zbrodniczej, nie musiał to być zły człowiek. Jane miała przed sobą jednego z tych wydziedziczonych od losu, jedno z tych nędznych stworzeń, ofiar miast wielkich, odrzucanych ustawicznie przez złowrogi los do bagna, z którego wyszły. Przypatrzywszy mu się uważniej, można było dostrzec w jego oczach błękitnych naiwne zdziwienie pełne słodyczy, na ustach zaś malującą się dobroć. Może być, że na twardej drodze życia spotkał on po raz pierwszy trochę litości. Skoro Patrick posilił się dostatecznie, Jane patrząc na niego odezwała się w te słowa: – Jeżeli chcecie, wezmę was na służbę. – Pan! – Tak, dam wam dziesięć dolarów dziennie; tak tu płacą wszyscy. Ale zapłacę wam wtedy, gdy nazbieram złota tyle, abym to mógł uskutecznić. Tymczasem, jako zaliczkę będę was żywił i przy pierwszej sposobności ubiorę was jak należy. Czy zgadzacie się na te warunki? Patryk schwycił rękę Jane i przywarł do niej wargami. Nie potrzebował mówić więcej. Jane zyskała w nim nie sługę, lecz niewolnika, lecz psa. – Teraz – rzekła – prześpijcie się. Zrobię wam posłanie z liści, na którem rozciągniecie się. Jutro nie będzie śladu waszego wypadku. Nazajutrz, istotnie, po odpowiednim masażu, Patrick mógł wyruszyć w dalszą drogę wczesnym rankiem, pomimo, że ból nie przeszedł zupełnie, szczególnie przy nieostrożnem stąpnięciu. Przy pomocy jednak swego młodego pana, na którego ramieniu wspierał się od czasu do czasu, dostał się bez wielkiej trudności na drogę. Był to doprawdy widok osobliwy ten pochód kolosa, który przypominał postacią rosłego niedźwiedzia, a potrzebował pomocy i opieki młodzieńca o słabych muskułach, lecz silnej niezwykle duszy. Chód wrócił Patrickowi w niedługim czasie sprężystość członków, to też osobliwa para niebawem przyśpieszyła kroku. Przed południem zatrzymano się, aby się posilić. Jane z troską mierzyła apetyt towarzysza. Czy wystarczy pożywienia dla tego olbrzyma, w którym strawa znika jak w otchłani! Nad wieczorem zaszli do nowego wąwozu. Jane i Patrick przebywszy go, dostali się do rzeki. Wąwóz ten był szerszy od wszystkich poprzednich. W miarę jak zbliżał się do rzeki, rozszerzał się coraz bardziej, tak że u wyjścia szerokość jego wynosiła pięćset metrów. W tem miejscu dzielił się na dwa płaskowzgórza, jedno wyższe od drugiego, podzielone barjerą skał prostopadle położonych w stosunku do rzeki i kończącą się na jej wybrzeżu ostrogą wysokości dziesięciu metrów. Jane znalazłszy się na niższem płaskowzgórzu, zwróciła nań szczególniejszą uwagę. Grunt tego zbocza tworzył wysokość barjery skalnej. Grunt ten był podziurawiony szybami mniej lub więcej zasypanemi, i pokryty szczątkami narzędzi poszukiwaczy. Była to najwidoczniej opuszczona działka. Że tak było istotnie, dowodziły tego szyby, porzucone narzędzia i brak słupów granicznych. W każdym razie warta była uwagi, szczególnie, że najcięższa część roboty była dokonana. Jane też postanowiła spróbować tu szczęścia. Nazajutrz rano, zakupiwszy w sąsiedztwie za wysoką cenę potrzebne naczynia, jak wiadra, miski i płóczki, wzięła się do dzieła. Kazała Patrickowi odkopać jeden z szybów, tak że w niespełna dobę przemywał on już błoto, gdy ona tymczasem załatwiała formalności potrzebne do postawienia słupów wskazujących posiadanie działki. W przeciągu trzech dni wszystko było załatwione, ale w chwili gdy stawiono słupy, znacząc je numerem 127 bis, Jane musiała przyznać, że złoto w działce znajduje się w minimalnej ilości i że o wydobyciu większych kawałków mowy być nie mogło. Pomimo usilnej pracy Patricka nie mogli z powodu braku doświadczenia przemyć co dobę więcej nad sto płóczek, których średnia wydajność nie przewyższała dziesiątej części dolara. Wystarczało to zaledwie na opłacenie pomocnika i na wyżywienie osobiste. Zdawałoby się, że Jane postąpiła nieopatrznie, nie posunąwszy się dalej, nie przekroczywszy granicy, o której się dowiedziała przy zawieraniu umowy, że leży niedalej nad pięćset do sześciuset metrów. Jednak Jane dowiedziała się rzeczy ważniejszej jeszcze. Oto, że rzeka, nad którą była działka, nosi nazwę Forty Miles Creek, nad którą znów znajdowała się działka 129, granicząca z jej własną działką, za pagórkiem, zamykającym wąwóz od południo-zachodu. W każdym razie Jane nie zniechęciła się niepowodzeniem, i czy to dlatego że żywiła jakąś mglistą nadzieję, czy też przez upór w przezwyciężeniu trudności, dość że ponownie wzięła się do pracy z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem. Po południu 11 czerwca, gdy Patrick zajęty swą pracą zapomniał o tem, co się naokoło niego dzieje, nagle usłyszała głos, którego brzmienie było jej dobrze znane. – Czy pozwoli pani spytać o zdrowie? – Pan Skim! – zawołała, zaróżowiona radością, której nie starała się ukryć. – We własnej osobie – rzekł Summy, ściskając mocno podaną mu rękę. – Zdrowie moje jest w najlepszem stanie – ciągnęła dalej Jane. – A pani działka?… Widzę bowiem, że pani również posiada działkę. – Przyznam się panu – rzekła Jane mniej wesoło – że nie jestem z niej zadowolona bynajmniej. Wydobywam dziesięć do dwunastu centów z płóczki. Zaledwie opłacają się koszta. – Smutny to rezultat! – rzekł Summy Skim bez przejęcia. – A jakież są pani zamiary nadal? – Nie wiem – odparła Jane. – Prawdopodobnie iść dalej… opuścić tę nieszczęśliwą działkę, która mnie kosztuje więcej, niż jest warta i do której dostałam się przypadkowo… – Przypadkowo? – nalegał Summy Skim. – Więc pani nie wiedziała, że jest naszą sąsiadką? – Dowiedziałam się dopiero kilka dni temu. Ale gdy przybyłam tu po raz pierwszy, nie wiedziałam, że ta rzeka jest Forty Miles Creek i że działka 129 znajduje się po drugiej stronie pagórka. – Ach! – westchnął Summy Skim rozczarowany. Po chwili milczenia zaś odezwał się w te słowa: – Dlaczego nie miałaby pani skorzystać z tego przypadku, jeżeli tu rządzi przypadek? Zdaje mi się, że byłoby wskazane, zanim się pani zapuści w te odległe strony Alaski, poznać dobrze to miejsce, które pani wybrała. Nie mógłbym pani służyć pomocą, nie znając się na tych rzeczach, ale mój kuzyn Ben Raddle jest inżynierem niepoślednim i gdyby pani chciała… – Dobra rada jest zawsze pożądana i przyjmę ją chętnie od p. Raddle – rzekła Jane. – Skora obejrzy moją działkę, powie mi, czego mogę się po niej spodziewać. – A więc dobrze… Ale pozwoli pani, że zadam jej pytanie, o ile nie będzie niedyskretne. – Nie będzie niedyskretne – rzekła Jane zgóry. – Nie widzę tu wcale szałasu… Gdzie pani spoczywa w nocy? – Na świeżem powietrzu – odpowiedziała Jane ze śmiechem. – Posłanie z liści, poduszka z piasku. Sen na tem znakomity. Summy Skim otworzył oczy szeroko. – Na świeżem powietrzu! – zawołał z oburzeniem. – Pani nie wie, co pani robi. Wszak to nieostrożność! – Wcale nie. Mam dwu stróży. – Dwu stróży? – Oto jeden – tłumaczyła Jane, pokazując rewolwer u pasa – a oto drugi – dodała, wskazując na Patricka Richardson’a, który z pewnej odległości przypatrywał się ze zdziwieniem przybyłemu. Summy spoglądał niedowierzająco. – Ten dziki człowiek? – odezwał się. – Zapewne, olbrzym ten może panią obronić, ale wszystko jedno!… daleko lepiej będzie, jeżeli pani po skończonej pracy przejdzie na drugą stronę pagórka i przyjmie gościnę, którą służyć bylibyśmy tak radzi! Jane potrząsnęła przecząco głową. – Nie ma pani słuszności, nie ma – nalegał Summy. – Niech pani wierzy, byłoby to bezpieczniej… a gdyby nie bezpieczniej, byłoby przynajmniej… – Przynajmniej? – Przystojniej – dokończył Summy zapamiętale. Jane Edgerton zmarszczyła brwi. Nie do swoich rzeczy zaczął się mieszać ten pan Skim. Chciała odpowiedzieć mu ostro i osadzić niedyskretnego doradcę jednym z jej zwykłych argumentów o równości płci… Lecz odwagi jej zabrakło… Summy, straciwszy po swem powiedzeniu całą pewność, miał wygląd tak osobliwy, zarazem gniewny i zawstydzony, że Jane uśmiechnąwszy się nieznacznie, wyciągnęła do niego rękę i rzekła poważnie: – Pan ma słuszność, panie Skim. Przyjmuję gościnę, którą zechciał pan mi służyć. – Brawo! – zawołał Summy. – W takim razie niech pani będzie dobra do końca i niech pani skończy dziś pracę wcześniej, przyjmując naszą gościnę natychmiast. Opowie nam pani swoje przygody podczas podróży, a zaraz jutro Ben Raddle obejrzy pani działkę. – Jak pan sobie życzy – odrzekła Jane, poczem zawołała: – Patrick! – Słucham, panie Janie. – Dość roboty na dzisiaj. Pójdziemy do działki 129. – Dobrze, panie Janie. – Zbierz narzędzia i idź naprzód. – Dobrze, panie Janie – rzekł posłuszny Patrick, który obładowany miskami, płóczkami, kilofami i motykami, puścił się ciężko po zboczu pagórka w przyzwoitej odległości od Jane i Summy. – Pan Jan? – spytał Summy. – Bierze więc panią za mężczyznę? – Jak pan widzi – dzięki memu strojowi. Summy spojrzał na szerokie barki olbrzyma idącego przed nimi. – To jest bydlę! – wymówił to z takiem przekonaniem, że Jane Edgerton nie wiedząc sama dlaczego, wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.